


Yours and Mine

by ninhursag



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Diamonds, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 17:51:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19278394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ninhursag/pseuds/ninhursag
Summary: Sara is caught by a bad guy who would like Leonard to steal for him. It doesn't work out for the bad guy.





	Yours and Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: restrained
> 
> Contains: killing. Muscle pain from being restrained.

Sara's shaking with rage, chained up and gagged, her arms over her head and feet not quite touching the floor. It's a stress position, but she's too angry for pain right now. She'll feel it soon enough.

Right now all she can be sure of is that there is no give in the restraints.

Lenoard is on the ground negotiating for their lives. Calm. Not looking at her. His voice a careless drawl, spinning poisoned honey at their captor.

"I can," he's saying. "The Star of Amiens is well secured, but I can get through that system. It would look lovely on your mantel I'm sure."

He tilts his head, listening, while the man holding the keys to Sara's chains speaks smugly. 

"You'd better, Snart, or the bitch bites it." There's a tug on Sara's chains that makes her strained limbs scream. She keeps the scream behind her teeth. She can feel the stress of Leonard's eyes on her, narrow and blank. The fear he won't show.

"Oh, she bites alright," Leonard responds with that same deadly honey. "But I'll get you your diamond."

There's a burst of energy and a flash of cold and he's gone and she's alone with her captor who grins at her, showing off filed down teeth.

"You must be the most amazing Canary ever, catching Cold's attention like that. Too bad you're a caged bird now." And then he snickers proud of himself. Sara growls into her gag, eyes promising death.

She hangs where she is for too long, pain stealing feeling from her body. It's going to hurt like death whenever she's cut down too, the agony of recirculation. Of course maybe that's the point-- something else to distract Leonard with.

Her body finally hangs limp, trying to relax, to wait, to force muscles to loosen past the pain. She drifts like that, waves of pain and dreams.

For a long time, she's not sure sure how long she's gone away for.

Slams back when she hears his voice again, Len, with his bitter drawl and tense, beautiful hands. "Deals a deal right? You get the diamond, I get the Canary?" he says.

"Sure, but diamond now, chat later." 

"You know what?" Len's voice curls over her like an ice bath. "Let's skip the chat."

There's a sharp retort. Gun shot, her brain tells her. The slump of dead meat on the floor. Len's boots, steel soles on the hard ground.

The next moment, she's on the floor, the chains being lowered. Touch of his hands on her arms, cursing at the locks. The scrape of lockpicks.

She does scream into her gag when she drops all the way, sensation returns to her pain numbed body. Every muscle cramping, shaking with it. Pants and gasps when he helps pull the gag off her.

"Shhh, shhh, I know," comes Len's voice steady and cool. Len's hands, careful, inspecting, her skin. "Just muscle strain, stay with me, Sara." There's a pause and she can hear the whine of his cold gun. Another moment and he's breaking off ice with a crack.

Wrapping it up in some torn off cloth and there's a makeshift icepack pressed against the worst of it.

"Hey chilly," she mumbles when she can speak again.

His hand is cold from holding the ice, but gentle in her hair. "Hey, Captain Lance," he says.

"You kill that guy?" she asks after a moment, shifting up to look at the body of her erstwhile captor. The body that's not moving, not breathing, lying in a cooling puddle of blood.

Len shrugs expressively, face still impassive. "Guess I was a lousy hero today." 

Sara rolls her eyes, reaches out to touch his cheek with a shaky hand. He draws back, but not much. She still brushes her fingers over skin. "Hey. You're my hero, jerk," she says. "Don't go calling my hero lousy."

He sighs and there's a faint curl of a smile in his mouth. She's too shaky to kiss him just then, but she will.

Later, back in her own quarters on the ship, she puts her hand in her pocket. It scrapes against something rough and scratchy. A rock, she thinks.

She digs it out. It's a beautiful rock, pale as ice, glittering and perfect in the palm of her hand.

She stares at it, touching it with her fingertips and then takes it over to the AI screen. "Gideon, is this-" she begins.

"Captain Lance, it appears you have solved the mystery of what became of the missing Star of Amiens," the AI says in her pleasant voice. "Congratulations."

Sara stares down at the diamond in her hand and grins. "Yeah, congratulations may just be in order."


End file.
